


READ MEE [Bobby Edition]

by Samanthor_of_asgard



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Gen, He's a good boi, READ MEE, do it for Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthor_of_asgard/pseuds/Samanthor_of_asgard
Summary: Read me.... i know u want too





	READ MEE [Bobby Edition]

Hello i see u have clicked on this innocent archive link, well as u can see this isn't a fanfic but please read me anyways :)

-  
-  
-

My name is Bobby Belden, i am ur ordinary blob from where ever blobs live these days. As u cans see this is my diary, i like my diary its smooth and a lovely blue colour. I drew some clouds using a white gel pen, but they didn't turn out very well... im not the best artist. 

ANYWAYSS back to this diary entry. Today the Lynch twins and me thought we could go and prank the teachers today at school.... it was a fail (i know bad grammar but this is MY diary entry (im looking at u Grammarly))

We got detention.

but the plus side is that we got to spend our detention together yay! friendship!!  
anywhoo back to what i actually wanted to write about in this diary today, my sister Trixie and her friens Honey thought it was a good idea to do a 24 hours in The Reject Shop challenge, and GUESS WHAT HAPPENED??? she got caught, the workers thought she was shop lifting and called the police. It didn't go well for my sister. My brothers and i (take that Grammarly) had to use all our pocket money to bail her out because my parents wouldn't. 

BUUTT i did get to visit my treeshouse again today, Mr. Pony wasn't impressed hes a stupid pony sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Well im sorry you had to read all that but if you did... well done child, im very proud of you.


End file.
